Twilight Saga Wiki:Manual of Style
General style guidelines Bold and italics Bolding should be used in the introduction (first paragraph) of an article. Examples: * The article "Edward Cullen" :Edward Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen to Edward and Elizabeth Masen on June 20, 1901) is a vampire... ::Instead of :Edward Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen to Edward and Elizabeth Masen on June 20, 1901) is a vampire... * The article "Midnight Sun" ::Because "Midnight Sun" is a title, it should be presented with bold and italics in the intro :Midnight Sun was an expected companion novel to the book... ::Instead of :Midnight Sun was an expected companion novel to the book... Layout Images No more than one image should be added per small section. If a section is large (i.e. multiple paragraphs) then the section may contain more than one image. An image should be placed next to relevant text and should have its own line instead of being placed into text directly. Example: :The image should not be placed into the text ...is forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about her to find out what he can, and realizes that all of the boys already like her. He feels very protective of her, trying desperately to rationalize his feelings of lust over her scent. For example: she is forced to sit next to him in Biology and he smells her blood. He insanely wants to kill her, and thinks about massacring the whole class as well. Promptly after leaving class he left for Denali, where a fellow vegetarian coven lived, to avoid causing disappointment to his parents, in particular Carlisle. A week later, he returns, with his family being extremely overprotective o him, watching for any signs of danger. He then introduces :It should have its own line. ...is forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about her to find out what he can, and realizes that all of the boys already like her. He feels very protective of her, trying desperately to rationalize his feelings of lust over her scent. For example: she is forced to sit next to him in Biology and he smells her blood. He insanely wants to kill her, and thinks about massacring the whole class as well. Promptly after leaving class he left for Denali, where a fellow vegetarian coven lived, to avoid causing disappointment to his parents, in particular Carlisle. A week later, he returns, with his family being extremely overprotective o him, watching for any signs of danger. He then introduces Thumbnails Thumbnails should not have a size parameter, such as . The thumb should only stand like this . This way, the size of the thumbnails can be adjusted by users in their . Galleries In general, articles shouldn't contain galleries unless the entire theme of the article is a gallery (such as Eclipse movie screenshots). Content Fanon Fanon is anything that isn't canonical to the Twilight Saga. Fanon shouldn't be inserted into any page nor have a page created for it. It is, however, encouraged that you put this material on the fanon wiki. Images Only official images should be inserted into articles. Fan art Fan art should not be inserted into any article. However, fan art is encouraged in the fan art gallery. Images uploaded to the wiki that are fan art should be tagged with on the file description page. Category:Help Category:Policy